


Not what he expected

by highwayKing



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, fairy king's point of view, other character only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwayKing/pseuds/highwayKing
Summary: These weren't the future sons-in-law that he expected for his daughters.





	Not what he expected

**Author's Note:**

> So I made a little thing about the Fairy King Dagda musing about the men his daughters have chosen for themselves.  
> I haven't written in a while and it felt good to make it.
> 
> Strange Magic fandom, take me, I'm new.

It wasn't a secret that King Dagda was both shocked and scandalized by the men his daughters have chosen for themselves. They were... unconventional to say the least: Sunny, the elf his daughters used to play with when they were younger and remained great friends; and the infamous Bog King, leader of the Dark Forest and ruler of goblins, not to mention the most terrifying goblin they have ever had the misfortune to meet.

This was not the future he had imagined for his daughters. He imagine them at the side of handsome fairy men who where worthy for their company and to help them to be the strong rulers they ought to be. The whole kingdom will look for them for guidance and that pressure could crush a person.

He knew how hard it was alone. There wasn't a day that passed when he didn't wish that his wife was beside him. He feared that the scrutiny of their people would add to that pressure.

At least he had known Sunny for a long time now. He was a good kid and an even better friend. If he is to be Dawn's boyfriend, and maybe even husband if it went that far, then it would be easier to connect with him, talk to him.

Dagda had watched his dear daughter jump from one boy to another. It was a seemingly endless nightmare, but he knew that she would grew out of it on day. He would be the happiest father on the land if she managed to start a serious relationship.

Of course, he worried what people would say, but he trusted the elf and if he made his dear little Dawn happy, then he would welcome him.

He had seen fairies and elves together before. It wasn't that common, rather rare really, but they weren't strangers to it. And both Sunny and Dawn were well liked people in the kingdom, he was sure that people would move past the differences between them. That was something that Dagda too would have to work on himself.

What he was most afraid of was the goblin with whom his elder daughter seemed to be taken with.

He remembered how happy he was when Marianne and Roland got engaged. Roland was everything he wished for: romantic, handsome, considered and a strong and confident man you could rely on. Now he saw what a snake he was and he couldn't have been more ashamed of himself that he tried to convince his daughter to get back together with that man. How despicable, how shameful. But he was gone now and whatever happened with him is not their concern anymore.

The Bog King couldn't have been further away from Roland. He had no idea what Marianne was thinking, but something special must have happened between them to turn his angry and tense Marianne who rejected even the slightest of romances into a confident woman who openly kissed the goblin in a display that was screaming for attention.

The people seemed to support them, if the singing was something to go by. But they witnessed most of what happened here.

But what about the rest of the kingdom? What about the other fairies who see only the evil goblins, what would the elves and others say, and only goodness knows what goblins might think about fairies. Nothing kind, he would guess.

And what are they going to do in the future? Bog was the king of the Dark Forest and Marianne is going to be the Queen of the Fairy Kingdom. How are they going to rule? Fairies would be hesitant to listen to a goblin, not even speaking about a goblin as terrifying as the Bog King. And would goblins listen to the command of a fairy?

They could rule their kingdoms separately of course, if that would settle any dispute. But what about their future heir? They should have one, that's a must. How would they deal with it? Would they have to have two heir for each throne? Could goblins and fairies even have children?

So many problems, and this wasn't even half of it.

Most of all, Dagda was afraid that Marianne would be hurt, again.

He would never want anything to harm his precious girl, he wanted to keep her safe. But when he looked at the Bog King all he could see was crooked teeth and long claws. The man was dangerous. He had kidnapped Dawn and who knows what he would have done if things turned for the worst.

But when the two looked at each other, well, it was like magic. The sharp edges of the Bog King seemed to melt away and the color returned to Marianne's face. And for a moment he thought that maybe, just maybe, everything is going to be fine.

He won't ever be so blind to be fooled by a white toothed smile and a pretty face. But this day he learned to look past the outside and search for what's on the inside. And what he saw this far was reassuring.

Sunny and the Bog King. The elf and the goblin. They were certainly not the sons-in-law he had imagined for his children, but maybe they can be the best he could ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my side tumblr.  
> https://impmagic.tumblr.com/post/167130427018/not-what-he-expected


End file.
